


things you said with too many miles between us

by ericaismeg, foxerica (ericaismeg)



Series: rare ships [35]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Jackson Comes Back, Jackson Needs a Hug, Kira Needs a Hug, Kira Yukimura Has PTSD - Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Kira-centric, Light Angst, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Jackson, Sad Kira Yukimura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/ericaismeg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/foxerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“’Ello?” a disgruntled voice comes. It sounds rough, as if he’d been sleeping before she had called.</p>
<p>“I miss you,” Kira whispers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	things you said with too many miles between us

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr, here.](http://foxerica.tumblr.com/post/138352950802/sorry-youre-sick-i-hope-you-feel-better-soon)

✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ 

 

****

Kira shoves her hands into her sweater pocket and kicks a small rock forward. She kicks it twice more as she walks, but then leaves it behind when it goes too far to the left. She doesn’t know how everything became so screwed up. Her chest feels tight, her shoulders far too tense, and her jaw is sore from grinding her teeth.

When she reaches the small clearing in the path, she glances around. No one would bother her out here, she knows. She makes her way into the middle of the field before she lays down in the soft grass. It’s a little damp from the rain the night before, but she doesn’t care. She looks up at the bright blue sky and the fluffy white clouds.

She feels like she should be in the middle of a thunderstorm with how she feels. Isn’t the weather supposed to match her mood? Instead, it’s bright and cheerful as if the world wasn’t going to hell.

Kira pulls out her phone and dials a familiar number. She feels a sense of urgency when all she hears is ringing for a minute.

_“’Ello?”_  a disgruntled voice comes. It sounds rough, as if he’d been sleeping before she had called.

“I miss you,” Kira whispers. The words tumble out of her lips before she can stop them, before she can think of them, before she realizes just how much she means them. She closes her eyes, letting the sun beam down on her. Fuck, it’s hot today.

There’s a shuffling noise in the background of the other line, and then she hears Jackson say,  _“I miss you too, Kira.”_

“It’s so screwed up here, Jack. So screwed up. Everyone is pretending otherwise, and _I’m_ done pretending. I can’t…fuck, I’m so tired, Jackson.” Kira presses her fingers to the bridge of her nose and sniffs. She squeezes her eyes shut, as if she can block out the quick flashbacks.

They come in a rush.

_Scott running towards her in the rain. Screaming for her to move. She’s paralyzed. Doesn’t he realize she’s paralyzed? The kanima got her._

The next flashback makes her stomach sink.

_Stiles collapsing on his knees beside Derek. He’s shaking him, begging, screaming, desperate for help. Kira rushes to his other side, places a hand over Derek’s chest, and focuses on a small electrical zap._

Kira loses her breath when her mind switches to another memory.

_Malia diving in front of the witch’s spell to save Lydia. The scream being torn from Kira’s throat almost matches the one from Lydia’s. Malia crashing to the ground, limp. Kira firing a lightning bolt at the witch, unaware of how much power she had until that moment. The witch explodes just like a movie scene. Kira and Lydia roll Malia over. She prays for the best._

She shifts, her body vibrating. She wants to leave this body, this life. She wants to be free.

_Tracy and Violet running into Scott’s bedroom. Violet begging him to help Liam. Garrett is going to kill him and Scott needs to move. He brushes his lips over Kira’s forehead and tells her to stay. She watches him go, and tightens her grip on Derek’s hand. Derek grunts in Scott’s bed, too tired to move._

Kira can barely hear Jackson’s voice. She tries to focus on it, but the memory hits her too strongly.

_Boyd grabs Erica and Kira’s hands. He pulls them back, an arrow nearly misses them as it flies past. Kira’s chest pounds hard and her breaths are quick and short. She looks up at him, grateful. He’s shouting something. Duck, maybe. She dives onto the ground. Another arrow flies by. Boyd’s eyes are wide with worry._

_It’ll be okay, she thinks. They’ll be okay. Someone has to save them. Right? Erica’s scream from being hit with an arrow echoes loudly in Kira’s mind._

She opens her eyes. Her chest is rising and falling too fast, too hard. She sits up and looks around. This isn’t how it’s supposed to be. Kira had come to Beacon Hills, disgruntled about moving _yet again,_  and she’d found a new family. Where are her memories of laughing? Of throwing food at one another? Of the teasing and the fun? Why hadn’t they had those in a long time?

Kira focuses on Jackson’s voice. He’s telling her everything will be okay. She should leave. She should leave and never look back.

“I can’t,” the sob escapes her lips.

_“Kira, nothing will change if you stay there. You’ll never find happiness. Beacon Hills will bring nothing but fear and misery,”_  Jackson tells her.

She shakes her head. “Jack, I can’t leave. They’re my friends. My family. They need me. _And I need you.”_

_“Kira…you know I can’t…”_  Jackson starts.

“I know. I know you can’t come home. Tell me a story. Tell me how England is treating you, Jackson. It’s just nice to hear your voice,” she whispers.

As he starts talking, Kira lays back down onto the grass. She keeps her eyes open this time, terrified that she’ll continue to see the horrors of the past few months when she closes her eyes again. Kira watches as the clouds slowly move by, and she lets herself momentarily forget.

Jackson launches into another story about his asshole boss, and Kira laughs. It’s not the same sound she had a few years ago. It’s rougher, harder, rustier, and unfamiliar. But it’s a laugh. And for that, she’s grateful she called Jackson.

_“Kira,”_  he starts tentatively. His hesitation causes her mental alarm bells to ring. She swallows, bracing herself.  _“Kira, I love you.”_

All the tension that had been in her shoulders, the knot that had formed in her chest, the lump in her throat…it all disappears. The tears she’d been holding back fall freely now and she nods, despite the fact that he can’t see her. Quietly, she says, “I love you too, Jackson. I love you so much.”

They hadn’t always been like this - so open and honest with one another. In fact, when Kira had first come to the town, Jackson had done his very best to exclude Kira. It had taken her a few weeks before she’d had enough and marched right up to him in the middle of a pack meeting. She’d demanded to know _why_  he didn’t want her here. She’ll never forget what he said.  _“Kira, you don’t deserve to get mixed up in this. You’re too good for this world, and I don’t want ours to destroy you. That’s what it does. It destroys you, it tears you down to nothing. You have the opportunity to walk away from this, untouched.”_

It’s no surprise that Jackson ran a couple months later. It’s even less surprising to Kira that she called him up the first time she had had a really bad day. He had been trying to protect her from this, and maybe she had needed him to say _I told you so._  But he hadn’t. Instead, he’d listened to her and had comforted her.

No one knows that they’re close now. No one knows that Kira’s heart aches for her friend, missing him and desperately needing him. No one knows that Jackson understands her better than anyone else, that he knows all of her deep, dark secrets. Kira prefers to keep it that way.

She rolls over on the grass so she can pick at it with her free hand.

_“Is it really bad this time?”_  Jackson asks her. There’s something in his voice, something that she can’t quite make out.

“It’s really bad, Jackson,” she answers honestly. “Really bad. Everything has gone to shit. Everyone is hurting. And I can’t fix it. I can never fix it.”

_“Hang in there, okay?”_  Jackson says.  _“Hang in there. I believe in you. I believe that you can do whatever needs to be done.”_

Kira nods, ripping the grass out with a little more force this time. She tosses it onto her pile in front of her. “I’m scared that I can’t.”

_“Kira,”_  he says, softly. She hears it in his voice - the love she needs. A small smile reaches her lips.

“Tell me the story about the worst date you ever had again,” she interrupts him.

_“As you wish,”_ he answers.

 

✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿

Kira can’t focus on anything that is being said. She glances around the pack meeting. Everyone looks so worn, so exhausted, so  _done._  She knows that she’s supposed to be the one who is instilling hope into them, knows that her role is to stand strong and be brave, but she’s also exhausted. She doesn’t think she has the energy to do so this time.

She licks her lips, tapping her pen lightly against her notebook. Scott’s trying the best he can, but he looks so broken right now. He’s saying something about how they need to power through so they can conquer the  _three_  big bads of the month. Kira doesn’t care. They’re never going to survive this.

It takes her a second or two longer than everyone else to realize that something’s changed suddenly. She looks around to see that everyone’s attention is no longer on Scott, but at the door. Kira turns slowly, praying that one of the big bads hasn’t come to interrupt their meeting.

When her eyes land on Jackson himself, Kira feels her entire body buzz with energy she didn’t know she still had. His eyes meet hers, studying her, waiting for her. In that instant, she knows he came home for her. Yes, he loves the pack. Yes, he will always be part of the pack. Yes, he will do whatever it takes for this pack. But he came home for _her._

A smile breaks out over her face; the muscles feel a bit sore from not being used. She pushes herself from her chair, running towards him. Her arms latch around his neck, his arms around her waist, and he lifts her off the ground and holds tight.

“Kira,” he breathes, but she hears it. She hears the relief, the happiness, the overwhelming love. Kira buries her face into his neck and lets all of the emotions go now. She’s crying against him, but she doesn’t care.

He hangs onto her tightly, and sways her back and forth.

“Jackson,” she breathes. She pulls her head back slightly to get a better look at him. He sets her feet back onto the ground, stepping back, but not quite letting go. He smiles at her. “You came home.”

“I came home,” he repeats. “Kira, I–”

“Me too,” she says. She rushes forward, pressing herself into him. She clings on. “Thank you.”

He presses his lips against the top of her head, stroking a hand down her back a moment later, and says, “There’s no where else I would rather be.”

“This place makes you miserable,” a new voice says. Scott. Kira had forgotten anyone else was here. She moves her head to look at her alpha. “We wanted you to be happy, Jackson. Why did you come back?”

Jackson’s hand continues to move gently up and down Kira’s back. “I shouldn’t have left to begin with. I know that now.”

“I, for one, am glad you’re back,” Lydia says, standing up. Kira looks over at her, not quite ready to let go of Jackson just yet. Lydia smiles, as if she already knows this. “We know that the witches have each and every one of us accounted for. We’ve all gone up them enough for them to know our strengths and weaknesses. However, they have no clue about Jackson. He’s going to be our secret weapon.”

“Anything,” Jackson says. He lets Kira lead him over to her seat. She gently pushes him down and then sits on his lap. Their fingers intertwine.

"We’re going to be okay now,” Kira announces. “We’re going to fight and we’re going to _win._  Because that’s what the McCall-Hale pack _does._ No bitchy coven of witches is going to stop us now. _”_

Jackson beams at her with pride. She feels her body start to relax for the first time in months. He whispers, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” she murmurs back.

 

✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿

**Author's Note:**

> COME CRY ABOUT JACKSON AND KIRA WITH ME
> 
> PLEASE
> 
> find me [here.](http://www.foxerica.tumblr.com)


End file.
